The exhibition of livestock at livestock shows and auctions requires that livestock equipment, such as stalls and tack, be moved relatively quickly from a corral, pen, or other waiting area to an exhibition space, where livestock animals can, where appropriate, be judged and/or bid upon. Stalls used to show livestock typically must be transported within the exhibition space by hand. The stalls are transported to the livestock show in a disassembled condition and reassembled at an assigned location within the exhibition space. Livestock stalls generally include two stall dividers which separate livestock at the show. Each dividers typically includes at least two vertical support members which may include upper and lower openings. Horizontal members and/or a mesh are positioned between each of the vertical support members. The upper openings of the vertical support members receive transverse members. When the stall is assembled, the stall dividers are arranged generally parallel and spaced apart. A portion of the transverse members is received in the vertical support members. The transverse members, which have an L shape, are then interconnected to form an end of the stall transverse to the stall dividers.
After livestock animals are judged or sold, the livestock equipment must then also be moved from the exhibition space. This is particularly true of larger shows and auctions, which may be held in very large event spaces and which may require that hundreds or thousands of livestock animals be exhibited, judged, and/or sold in a single day.
Various apparatuses and methods for transporting livestock equipment are known and described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,839,743 to Chandler, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a cart for transporting livestock equipment having first and second stall dividers and two dollies.
However, current livestock transportation apparatuses and methods possess several drawbacks. Many of the solutions of the prior art are directed to larger cages, portable corrals, portable pens, etc., intended for the transportation of equipment for a large number of animals over a comparatively great distance, i.e., by means of a vehicle. Such solutions are not suitable for transporting equipment for one or a few animals from a waiting area to an exhibition space in a timely manner. Those solutions that do exist for transporting equipment for one or a few animals from a waiting area to an exhibition space are often cumbersome or have limited weight capacity, and in particular, may have a substantial cross-section unsuitable for navigating through a crowded space as may exist at a large livestock show or auction. Moreover, current solutions have limited maneuverability and may not be compatible with trailers or other transportation mechanisms used to transport livestock animals and livestock equipment to the waiting area.
There is thus a need in the art for devices for transporting livestock equipment that can be utilized in conjunction with existing livestock stalls and other equipment and have substantial weight capacity. It is also advantageous for such devices to be highly maneuverable and to have a narrow cross-section for navigating crowded or obstructed spaces. It is further advantageous for such devices to have an adjustable length and width to hold livestock stalls securely in place.